The prior art is documented with various examples of wrist prostheses, one example of which is set forth in Ball et al. (US 2003/0187511 and US 2006/0030946) and which includes first, second and third components that in one form are radial, metacarpal and bearing components. A further example of a wrist prosthesis is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,646, to Giachino, which discloses a distal and proximal supports associated with the radius and ulna bones. An intermediate component is depicted by a receptacle portion distally defining a concave bearing surface, such as which is supported by an ellipsoidal convex bearing surface having a generally part-circular cross-section associated with a proximal side of the distal part.